Imperio de Cristal Parte 1
(Este artículo es escrito por MLP La Magia de la Amistad Wiki) The Crystal Empire - Part 1 (Imperio de Cristal) es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada de My Little Pony Friendship is Magic y el episodio 53 en general. En este episodio, una gran maldición causó que desapareciera un imperio por mil años ah terminado. La Princesa Celestia ordena a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas, ir a este imperio para defenderlo contra el recién despertado Rey Sombra, un unicornio maligno quien ha puesto una maldición sobre el imperio. Resumen 'La Prueba' En el principio aparece La Princesa Celestia con unos ponies, haciendo una especie de papeleo. Uno de los Guardias Rales entra a la habitación mencionando que "eso" ha vuelto, la Princesa Celestia pide a los guardias buscar a La Princesa Cadence y a Shining Armor y comienza a escribir una carta a Twilight. Luego de la canción de inicio, Twilight aparece desordenando su habitación, buscando plumas, notas para memorizar y libros de referencia. Spike menciona que solo es una prueba lo que hace que Twilight se moleste mucho y se altere más hasta el punto en el que hace levitar su casa con una explosión. En Canterlot, La Princesa Celestia aparece con La Princesa Celestia observando una de las ventanas del castillo. Cuando Luna menciona que el imperio no puede volver a caer, Celestia menciona que "ella tendrá éxito en su misión" (no se sabe bien si Celestia se refiere a Cadence o a Twilight). Twilight entra a la habitación con dos bolsas llenas de plumas, libros y papel. Sin embargo, Celestia le dice que es una clase diferente de prueba. Celestia saca un cristal violeta y aparece mágicamente bajo él, un mapa tridimencional del imperio. Ella menciona que hace mil años el Rey Sombra, un unicornio, cuyo corazón era "tan negro como la noche", asumió el control en el Imperio de Cristal. Fue derrocado pero antes, puso una maldición sobre el imperio, haciendo que este se desvaneciera con el aire. Ahora que el imperio ah vuelto, debe estar lleno de esperanza y amor. Cuando Celestia menciona esto, el cristal llena la habitación de brillos y arcoiris. Luego de esto Celestia dice que si el odio y el miedo llenan el imperio, su cuerno se ilumina de color morado y sus ojos se vuelven verdes (como los del Rey Sombra), el cristal proyecta una sombra oscura y hace que cristales negros rodeen a Twilight. Celestia destruye los cristales. Celestia pasa a explicar que necesita la ayuda de Twilight, que debe salvar el Imperio de Cristal, lo cual para Twilight es una tarea dificil. Celestia asegura que ella tendrá éxito y le dice que si lo logra, pasará al siguiente nivel de sus estudios. Twilight canta The Failure Song trata de como ella no está preparada para la misión a pesar de todo lo que sabe, más tarde, ella reune a sus amigas y menciona que irán al Imperio de Cristal. Toman un tren que las deja a las afueras del imperio, en un campo nevado y ventoso. Shining Armor aparece y los saluda, les dice que deben llegar al imperio de prisa ya que hay cosas peligrosas ahí afuera. El Rey Sombra aparece, se manifiesta como grandes nubes de humo negro y comienza a perseguirlos. Todos empiezan a correr, Shining Armor se para delante del Rey Sombra y su cuerno empieza a brillar mientras que el Rey Sombra se dirije hacia él. 'Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence' La siguiente escena, los amigos donde atraviesan una barrera en forma de esfera azul, se encuentran en un tramo de césped y tierra y una puerta de entrada al Imperio de Cristal. Shining atraviesa la barrera también, su cuerno tiene pequeños cristales negros. Trata de lanzar un hechizo, pero los cristales no lo permiten. Los ponies contemplan una ciudad a la distancia mientras Pinkie dice "¡Destentallinozo!" A la siguiente escena, los ponis salen caminando por las calles hacia el castillo, Rarity evidentemente está deslumbrada por las brillantes calles y los edificios cristalinos, pero Rainbow no parece impresionada. AJ le recuerda a Rarity que están ahí para ayudar a Twilight, no para admirar el paisaje. En una habitación del castillo, con grandes ventanas y cristales, los ponies ven a Cadence sentada en el trono. Su cuerno emite un brillo azul y tiene bolsas bajo los ojos. Cuando Twilight la saluda, ella pierde su cansancio y empiezan a cantar "Sunshine sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Luego un trueno se oye afuera del castillo y el brillo en el cuerno de Cadence empieza a apagarse y brillar. Shining Armor tristemente explica que ella no ah dormido y casi no ah comido, ya que ella usa su magia para llenar el Imperio de amor y luz para mantener alejado al Rey Sombra. Cadence insiste que está bien pero Shining Armor menciona que no lo está y que no podrá mantener su barrera por tanto tiempo. Él dice que no ah sido posible reunir información acerca de los ponies de Cristal, (Rarity se emociona al oír que hay ponis de Cristal), porque Cadence está protegiendo el Imperio y él está patrullando el ártico. Twilight se pone muy feliz al hacer, como ella llama, un "trabajo de investigación" Twilight y Spike se encuentran afuera de la casa de una Ponie de Cristal. La ponie se ve triste y sin brillo, dice que no puede recordar lo que pasó antes de que el Rey Sombra llegara a tener el poder y no quiere recordar nada sobre el tiempo que reinó. Ella entra en su casa y cierra la puerta. Rainbow Dash, por su parte, obliga a otra ponie a decirle información sobre cómo proteger el Imperio, ella responde apáticamente que a pesar de querer ayudar, no tiene ninguna información. Fluttershy no puede preguntar ya que le da pena preguntar. Pinkie Pie lleva puesto un traje negro y gafas de visión nocturna, ella deciende por una cuerda, espiando a dos ponies de Cristal, pero termina ahuyentando a ambos. Rarity solo aparece pensando en como sería ella como una ponie de Cristal y lo hermosa que sería su crin por lo que los otros ponies se alejan nerviosos e incómodos. Las ponies se reunen en la base del castillo. "Fluttershy" se acerca hacia Twilight, la mira y se quita su "piel" para mostrar a Pinkie Pie diciendo "Mi cubierta ha sido descubierta, repito, mi cubierta ha sido descubierta" Applejack es la única que logró tener información, menciona una biblioteca. Una vez que llegan a la biblioteca, Twilight se emociona por la cantidad de libros. Applejack pide a la bibliotecaria libros de historia. Ella no parece recordar los libros de historia que tiene, ni siquiera sabe si realmente trabaja ahí. Las ponies se ponen a buscar entre los libros, Twilight finalmente encuentra el libro que necesita: Historia del Imperio de Cristal. En la siguiente escena, Twilight aparece leyendo el libro en una sección: La Feria de Cristal, a Cadence y Shining Armor, según el libro, se estableció por su primera reina y se convirtió en la tradición de los Ponies de Cristal más importante. Se lleva a cabo para restaurar el espíritu de amor y unidad para que pudieran protegerlo de cualquier daño. Twilight le asegura a Shining Armor que ella creará la feria de nuevo junto con sus amigas. 'Recreando la Feria de Cristal' En la siguiente escena, sale Twilight llevando el libro a una mesa donde estan reunidas las ponis, todas cantan The Ballad of The Crystal Empire, trata de como quieren "salvar a los ponis de Cristal con su historia". Según el libro, a los ponis de Cristal les gustan las justas, poner una bandera de colores, dulces echos con bayas de cristal, un zoológico de ovejas, usan "flugelhorns" y tenían un himno nacional. Al final de la canción, las ponis han creado tiendas y cabinas, todas ellas con un producto tradicional o algún evento. Twilight lleva el corazón de cristal al centro de la Feria, siguiendo lo que el libro decía. Con la conclusión de los preparativos, Twilight anuncia el comienzo de la Feria de Cristal. Los ponis de Cristal empiezan a caminar hacia la feria y uno a uno van recuperando sus colores cristalinos, mientras participan en los juegos y comen la comida tradicional. La misma poni triste que Twilight había entrevistado enteriormente, le dice a su amiga que está empezando a recordar como era la vida antes de que el Rey Sombra tuviera el poder. Ambas recuperan sus colores y se miran sonrientes. Cuando se preguntan si en realidad tienen el Corazón de Cristal en la feria, Rainbow Dash llega y asegura que si está presente en la feria, la poni bibliotecaria las escucha y comenta que la luz que se refleja en los ponis de Cristal, le da el poder al Corazón de Cristal para que este proteja el Imperio. Rainbow Dash le pregunta que quiere decir con "darle el poder al Corazón", pero la bibliotecaria, sin saber que el Corazón que está en la feria no es el real, se pone ansiosa al saber que lo hayan encontrado, ya que el Rey Sombra había escondido en Corazón de Cristal en un lugar donde ningún poni lo encontraría jamás. Rainbow Dash, al darse cuenta del error y la importancia del Corazón, despega al cielo y usa una bandera para cubrir el Corazón falso. Cuando Rainbow Dash le informa esto a Twilight, ella menciona que no sabía que era una reliquia real. Al revisar el libro, se da cuenta que la última página del libro fue arrancada. Cadence dice que está bien, pero de inmediato se desmaya, mientras jadea el escudo que protege el Imperio se desvanece. El humo negro se apresura para entrar al Imperio, rodeando el Imperio. La cara del Rey Sombra aparece entre el humo. Citas Spike: Twilight, cálmate. Sólo es una prueba. Twilight: ¿Sólo una prueba? ¡¿Sólo una prueba?! La Princesa Celestia quiere darme algún tipo de exámen, ¡¿y tú me dices que me calme porque sólo es una prueba?! Spike: Eh...sí Applejack: Yo diría que está tomando las cosas bastante bien, después de todo. Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¿Aprobaste? Pinkie Pie: ¿Vamos a celebrar tu genialidad con la Princesa Celestia? Twilight: No precisamente. Pinkie Pie: ¡Destentallinozo! Poni de Cristal #1: Se siente como si faltara algo. Poni de Cristal #2: Lo sé. Se ve igual, pero no se siente igual. Pinkie Pie: ¡Porque no lo es! Poni de Cristal #1: Gasp ¡Un espía! Pinkie Pie: ¡Aaaah! Pinkie Pie: ¡Ah! Debieron ver mis lentes de visión nocturna. ¡Uuuh! Visión nocturnita. Eventos importantes *Primera aparición del Imperio y de los Ponys de Cristal. *Twilight y sus amigas llegan al imperio de cristal. * Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence vienen al imperio de cristal para ayudar. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Tercera Temporada